


Instant Love

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BTS fluff, F/M, Foreign!Female!Reader, Instagram, M/M, Nerd!Namjoon, bts college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: Y/N is a foreign English speaking student who has gone to Seoul for college. She’s starting her third semester there and is headed towards her Zoology degree. Namjoon is a business student working a bunch of boring classes and jobs. He gets paired up with a freshman named Taehyung, whom he has no interest in conversing with, until he gets invited to a dance studio, where he meets Y/N, the girl he’s been crushing on for a year. He’s never talked to her, but he follows her Instagram and she follows his. They have talked through comments, and like each other’s pictures, but what happens when they are forced to converse face to face?*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Taehyung/Lavender (OC)
Kudos: 6





	1. Instagram Profiles




	2. Instagram Posts




	3. Chapter 1 | Namjoon's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

 **Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

 **Warning** : Nothing yet!!

 **Word Count** : 1,267

In my dorm, I watched my roommate and best friend put on his makeup, causing me to roll my eyes as I tied my shoes. He saw me, only mocking my movement and turning around, glaring.

“This beauty doesn’t happen on its own, Namjoon,” Seokjin said, turning back and finishing up.

“Well, that beauty needs to hurry up, because we have fifteen minutes to get to class,” I replied, smirking at him.

It was about half way through the fall semester. It was the second week of October, so it was still exceptionally warm outside, but definitely not shorts weather. I was dressed as stylishly as I could get, and once Jin was done, it was time for Chemistry.

We walked out together, and I made sure to find a big mirror to post my outfit of the day to my Instagram. I didn’t have a lot of followers, and I’m sure no one anticipated it, but it’s something that made me happy, and I liked looking back on it.

We arrived at our chemistry class and quickly took our seats in the back. I was a business major, while Jin was a cooking major. Both of these majors didn’t need chemistry for their end goal, but it was for our general education, something we both had been avoiding, so why not suffer together.

Our class started filling up as I took out my notebook and textbook, opening them both and jotting down some words. My attention was stolen when two loud voices came into the room, causing me to look up and rolled my eyes.

Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. Both were freshman I believed, even though they were 22 and 20. To be fair, I’m a sophomore while Seokjin is a senior, and I’m 23 while he’s 25, but like them, we started later in life, but did these freshmen have to be so loud? It was infuriating… It’s like I saw them everywhere and heard their loud tangents everywhere I turned.

Before I could get too angry, the professor came in, and everyone went silent. Going to a University, you’d expect lots of students in a classroom, but this one, there was at most 45 students to a class, which was wonderful to me. I could get more one on one time with the professor if I was confused, and it was easier to socialize, even if I didn’t do it often.

“Alright, class. Today’s the day I will be assigning you an element and a partner. You both will look up this element and explain how useful it is to our society, or how dangerous, and all general facts. I expect a power point presentation that you will present in the next couple of weeks, and a four-page paper from both of you, with citations of course,” Professor Lee explained as I stared at my notebook, writing down his words. I wasn’t too worried, he normally either lets us pick, or he’ll put our table together.

He began to call out names, staring at his clipboard and pacing around the room. I continued to look at my textbook, jotting down a note or two about what I read. When I heard my name get called, I didn’t bother looking up, until he said who my partner was.

“Kim Namjoon, you and Kim Taehyung will have the element Magnesium,” He stated.

My heart practically stopped, and I knew I had gone pale. I held my pencil tight, looking at Kim Taehyung with wide eyes. He gave a shy smile, giving a small wave before turning back to talk to Jungkook. I tried to hold in a groan, knowing very well that I would be doing all the work. Jin’s name was called not too long after, and he got partnered with Jeon Jungkook. How ironic…

We talked a little about what the professor wants from our papers and PowerPoints, and we got to leave early. I quickly put my materials into my bag, wanting to leave as fast as possible, but my nightmare became all too real when Taehyung and Jungkook walked up.

Jin gave a happy smile to Jungkook, making me want to hurl. He was always so friendly, I don’t know how he did it… Maybe because everyone loved him and thought he was so beautiful, while I was just the college introvert that had maybe three friends.

“Hey, Namjoon. I’m Taehyung,” The brown-haired boy said, giving another bashful smile and holding out his hand.

“Pleasure,” I said, shaking it. “Listen, don’t worry about the papers and PowerPoint I’ll just do it all and give you que cards for the presentation.” He stared at me with confused eyes and frowned, shaking his head.

“No way, I’ll help! I really like chemistry, so I think it’ll be fun,” He replied, smiling. “Besides, it’s not fair if you do the whole thing by yourself.”

I gave a tight smile, nodding in a half thank you. I tried to stay optimistic, but the introvert in me wanted to scream. This is the kid that I just couldn’t stand for his loud, obnoxious behaviors, and now he’s willing to help? This was crazy.

“Why don’t we work on it tonight? I have dance practice, but I’m free afterwards if you want? Maybe meet at the studio and we’ll work from there?” He asked, smiling.

“That’s a great idea, Tae,” Jungkook said, smiling bright as he cut in. “Jin, you and Namjoon seem to be good friends, why don’t you both meet us there? Maybe we can all help each other out?”

That made me sigh in relief, causing a few confused looks as Jin glared. Jin did the rest of the talking, agreeing. They gave us a time and address to the studio and left with bright smiles. Jin had a matching one, while I held tight to my backpacks straps and frowned.

“Lighten up, Joon,” Jin said, chuckling. “They’re just freshmen. Plus, they seem very nice, give them a chance.”

“God, they’re just so loud, they’ve been that way since the beginning! I guess you’re right, though… I’m just so mad! Why did he decide to change his way of pairing?”

“Namjoon, it’s fine. Calm down, go back to the dorm, relax a bit. Who knows, maybe we’ll make some new friends along the way?”

“Alright, Mr. positive. Go to class, I’ll see you back home,” I mumbled as he patted my back and we went our separate ways.

I made it back to the dorm, sighing in relief as I slammed my body onto the small twin bed. I had a couple hours before my next break, and I just felt like sleeping. I wish my professor had set me with Jin, but there’s no point in pouting about it now.

My phone went off multiple times, and I furrowed my brows, lifting it above my head so it was in front of my face. It was Instagram, the photo I had posted. Earlier, I got about fifteen likes on it, and a comment that made my face burn with embarrassment.

I saw the familiar username, travelingY/N, and my heart fluttered as I stumbled to open Instagram and see what she said. I smiled bright as I read it.

I bite my lip, wondering if I should comment back. My heart racing, I decided to, quickly typing away.

I hit send and reread the message. I realized how cringy it was, but before I could delete it, it said she had liked it. I groaned, placing the phone against my forehead. I’m an idiot…


	4. Chapter 2 | Y/n's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

 **Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

 **Warning** : Nothing yet!!

 **Word Count** : 1,030

I slammed a pillow onto my sleeping roommates bed. She groaned, covering her head with the pillow as I went and opened the blinds. I chuckled, beginning to change into the days outfit. Once I finished, my best friend still hadn’t moved.

“Lavie, it’s time for school,” I told her, smirking.

“I don’t have a class till ten, leave me alone,” She mumbled, making me laugh more.

“I know, I just wanted your company,” I replied, smirking.

“God, I hate you,” She said back as I grabbed my backpack, laughing.

“I’ll see you later, Lavie,” I said, leaving.

I was walking through the halls of the dorm when I made it outside. My phone went off and saw that Namjoon posted a new picture. I smiled big, clicking on it. It was yet another Kim Daily, and I quickly liked it, plucking up the courage to say something. I commented, a small blush on my cheeks as I bit my lip.

Clumsy me who wasn’t paying attention to where I was going ran into someone. I almost fell, but luckily my best friend Hoseok caught me, laughing up a storm. I glared as he helped me stand properly, punching him in the shoulder.

“Ouch! If I remember correctly, you ran into me,” He said, smirking as he followed me to our class together.

“Yeah, but you laughed,” I replied, smirking. “So, how’s my boy?”

“Not too bad, slept pretty good. How’s my girl?” He replied, returning a smile.

“Pretty good. Namjoon posted a photo on Insta this morning,” I replied. He smiled big, making the blood rush to my face.

“Oooh, the star-crossed lovers have met again,” Hoseok said as we entered our class, going to our seats. Yoongi was sat there, doing something on his laptop when we sat down.

“Shut up, Hobi,” I replied, laughing.

“Listen to the girl, Hoseok,” Yoongi said, not looking away from his laptop.

“Yoongi, our girl is in love,” Hoseok said, leaning into him and holding his chest where his heart is. “They grow up so fast.”

“Hobi!” I whined, stomping my foot. “Stop, please.”

“Alright, alright. You need to just talk to him! He gives you all the signals,” Hoseok said, giving a genuine smile that just makes you want to smile along with him.

“Y/N, I told you I could introduce him to you,” Yoongi said, looking away from his screen and right at me. “We’re pretty good friends, we were friends in High School.”

“I know, I’m just too scared! What if he doesn’t like me that way? What is he thinks I’m weird or creepy?” I asked, biting my lip.

“I mean, that’s a possibility,” Yoongi mumbled, causing Hoseok to shove him lightly and glare.

“What Yoongi means is that you won’t know until you try,” He said, looking at me.

“I’d rather suffer,” I replied, smiling. The professor just walked in, and we began class.

After class, I waved the boys goodbye and went to find Lavie. We had the next couple of classes together, and lucky me, I’d be away from the crazy boys for a little bit. I walked into class, spotting her on her phone. I smiled, walking up the stairs and sliding next to her.

“Hey, Y/N,” She mumbled, scrolling through Instagram.

“Hello, Lavie, ready for the test?” I questioned, making her almost drop her phone.

“What?” She asked, wide eyed, making me laugh.

“Just kidding,” I replied, taking my supplies out of my backpack as she groaned in frustration.

“Why am I your friend?” She questioned, glaring.

“Because you love me, and I can get you a cute boyfriend,” I replied, smirking, making her roll her eyes.

“You know I’m not too interested in that stuff, Y/N,” She replied, pointing at me with her pencil with a smirk.

“Come on, Taehyung really likes you,” I said, pouting. “He said you’re the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.”

“What a liar,” She replied, scrunching her face. “Sorry, I can’t date liars.”

“Lavender, come on,” I said, pouting again. “Just one date, I promise you’ll have a good time.”

“Listen, I’ll think about it, yeah?” She replied, raising her eyebrows and smirking. “I’m just not too interested in dating, you know this.”

“I know, but to be fair, how do you know if you’ve never been on one?” I replied, smiling.

“You’re not wrong. I’ll just think about it,” She said, smiling back.

After the couple of classes we had together, I had a break. I walked through the halls to my dorm, and as soon as I walked through, my phone went off. I looked to see Namjoon replied back to my comment. I quickly looked at it, a heat rising to my cheeks. I bit my lip, liking it.

I scrolled through Instagram, landing on Taehyung’s recent photo, scoffing. 

I rolled my eyes at his last comment, chuckling to myself. I landed onto my bed, scrolling through Instagram and liking tons of recent photos. My phone began to ring, and Hoseok’s face popped up, making me smile and answer.

“What’s up, Hobi?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re coming to practice tonight, right?” He asked, hesitating. I furrowed my eyebrows, nodding, even if he couldn’t see me.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good, I’ll see you tonight!” He said, a little too excited. Suspicion ran through me, but I chose to ignore it. I had a while before I had to worry.

I found myself going back to Namjoon’s Instagram, biting my lip as I scrolled through his photos, giggling at the comments. Jin was his best friend, and we’ve talked a little, but nothing to a point of friendship. More like mutual acquaintance.

“It wouldn’t work anyway, Y/N,” I mumbled to myself, placing my phone to my chest. “You’re a foreigner who will leave once college is over, that’s it.”

I sighed, looking at the clock. My next class started soon, and I had it with Jimin. He’d probably be waiting for me, so I decided to get ready, packing a bag for dance practice that night, as Jimin and I would go right after. I wonder why Hoseok was so weird?


	5. Chapter 3 | Namjoon's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

 **Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

 **Warning** : Nothing yet!!

 **Word Count** : 1,112

When it was time for my last class, the one right before I had to go meet Taehyung and Jungkook, I walked into the classroom where I saw Yoongi with headphones on. I went over and sat with him, slumping in my chair. He took off a single headphone, eyeing me.

“Trouble?” He asked, looking back at his computer and typing away.

“I got paired with Taehyung for a project,” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

“Tae isn’t that bad, Jin got Jungkook, right? Jungkook can be a bit of a brat sometimes, so consider yourself lucky,” Yoongi replied before huffing in frustration.

“What’s up?” I asked, eyeing the laptop.

“I can’t get this beat to sound good, no matter what I try,” He grumbled, making me take the headphones off his head and onto mine.

I closed my eyes, listening to the beat for a bit. When I opened them, the laptop was in front of me. I quickly worked, my eyes scattering across the screen. I took out some sounds and replaced them with knew, and once I was done, I handed it back to Yoongi, who quickly listened to it, closing his eyes and nodding away.

He took off the headphones, smirking at me and nodding as I continued my conversation from before. He shook his head, causing me to be quiet down.

“Namjoon, I don’t understand why you don’t drop this business act and come and produce with me. You’re really good at it, and I could use your help,” He said, making me roll my eyes.

“You know why, Yoongi. I have so much potential in business, like my parents wanted…. They wanted me here,” I replied.

“But do _you_ want to be here?” Yoongi replied.

Before I could respond, the professor came in, making us stop talking. I opened my laptop, typing away at the notes. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I looked at it, getting a notification that Y/N had posted. I smiled, looking at it and immediately liking it. I contemplated if I should comment on it when my phone buzzed again. A message from Yoongi saying, “Do it.” I nodded towards him, typing away.

My heart sank to my butterfly filled stomach. Yeah, Y/N commented back in the nicest way possible, but Taehyung was her friend? I mentally groaned, sinking in my chair as the class droned on. Yoongi gave me a questioning look, scrolling through his phone. The confused look changed to a look of amusement as he held back a chuckle, making me internally groan again.

Once class was over, Yoongi and I walked out together, and he immediately started laughing. I glared at him, shaking my head and clutching my bag tighter.

“Shut up, Yoongi,” I mumbled, making him stop and smirk.

“So, how does it feel to know that your one and only crush is best friends with someone you don’t like?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. BEST friends?!

“Feels awful, dude. Especially after how I treated him…” I mumbled, sighing.

“Tae’s hard to make feel bad, trust me. Just by the fact that he said hi to you is a giant plus,” He replied, snickering. “So, where are you off to?”

“I’m going to Taehyung’s dance studio with Jin in a while. Once they finish, we’ll all start on our projects,” I replied, making his eyes bug a little. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re coming to the dance studio tonight?” He questioned, making my eyebrows furrow and nod.

“Oh, wait, are you going to be there?” I asked, feeling a little more relieved. “Hoseok is the dance instructor, you’re pretty close to him, right?” Yoongi had a faint blush, but I chose to ignore it.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. My studio is in the same dance room,” He replied. “Listen, I have to call Hoseok. I’ll see you later?” He ran off, making me confused. Why was he acting so weird?

After getting back to the dorm and spending some time with Jin, it was time to go to the studio. Taehyung had messaged the address through Instagram, also following me. I internally groaned as Jin snatched my phone, following him back for me.

“I don’t really want to,” I said, glaring.

“You and Taehyung have a lot more in common than you think. He loves Fashion, plus if you think about it, you can see more pictures of Y/N,” He said, smirking at my blush as I shoved him lightly.

We arrived at the studio, loud music booming on the inside. We walked down a hallway, looking into other studios at very impressive dancers, making us a little uncomfortable. We couldn’t really dance, and never learned how to.

The end room was Taehyung’s, and we walked in. A song that I couldn’t name was blaring, the vocals and raps sounding really good. I caught a lyric that said Blood, Sweat, & Tears, but wasn’t for sure if that’s what it was called.

My eyes focused on a girl dancing in-between Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin, who I haven’t met yet. I watched her every move, very impressed. When she did a turn, our eyes met, and I could feel my heart beat speed up, a redness coming to my cheeks.

She about fell over, if Jimin didn’t catch her. The little green monster revved its head, but I pushed it down, still unable to process who was there. Yoongi was caught laughing somewhere, and I could tell Jin was glaring at him. Y/N was there, not taking her eyes off me in shock. This is the first time we’ve seen each other since our class a couple of semesters ago, and even then it was very little conversation.

Hoseok burst into laughter, making us both break from our trance and look away. I caught a glimpse of her and noticed how embarrassed she looked. At least we were in the same boat.

“Jungkook, Taehyung. We’re ready when you are,” Jin said, rushed. I mentally made a note to thank him later.

“I thought we could do it here?” Taehyung said, smiling.

“Here?” Y/N and I said at the same time, our faces heating up a little more.

“Yeah. It’s dry, and neat. Plus, Hoseok is doing some dances with Y/N that I’d like to watch,” Jungkook said, smirking. Jimin kicked him in the back of his leg, making him wince in pain.

“Yah! I’m in it too,” He growled.

“How are you two dating?” Hoseok asked, eyeing them.

“Luck,” They both said, making me smile a little. That was cute.

“Okay, we should get started,” Taehyung said, smiling my way. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 4 | Y/n's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

 **Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

 **Warning** : Nothing yet!!

 **Word Count** : 1,125

I walked outside to see Jimin waiting for me. He smiled and waved at me, making me jog a little to him, where we both began walking. He was very happy today, chuckling every now and then as we joked around.

“So, what’s the deal with this Namjoon?” I almost choked on my own spit.

“Alright, who—” I started, but he cut me off.

“Yoongi, but don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me,” He replied, smirking. “Just warn me with who knows.”

“Yoongi, Hoseok, and now you, apparently,” I growled, glaring at the ground. “Jiminie, it’s not going to work, so don’t try.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” He replied, smirking. “But might I remind you, you’re the one who got Jungkook and I together.”

“So you always remind me,” I mumbled, walking into our building and to the elevator. “So what?”

“So, I said the same thing. I never thought in a million years Kookie would date me, but he said yes. You encouraged me to just ask him,” He replied as we got in.

“If you remember correctly, I knew he liked you to. Do you know if Namjoon likes me back?” I asked, eyeing him.

“No, but if you remember, you left out that little detail,” He said, chuckling. “Jungkook and I couldn’t have been happier.”

“Yeah, well you two deserve each other,” I replied, smiling. “You’re both cute.”

“Oh, please,” He said, a light blush crossing his cheeks. “I think you and Namjoon would look cute. Tae and Kookie have Chemistry with him.”

“Oh, yeah? I didn’t know that,” I said, the elevator opening and we walked out.

“Yeah, I think Tae has him as a partner for a project,” He said, wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh.

“That’ll be a disaster,” I replied, making him furrow his eyebrows. “Namjoon hates loud people, from what I’ve gathered when we had a class, and his Instagram.”

“Well, he must be miserable,” He replied, giggling.

We walked into class, sitting about in the middle at the opposite end of the walkway. These were giant classrooms that had about 40 seats filled each class, but I wasn’t complaining. I got my things out as Jimin eyed me, making me stare at him with wide eyes.

“What?” I asked, moving my head a little to add some sass.

“You’re beautiful, I’m sure Namjoon thinks so too,” He said, causing heat to rush to my cheeks. “Plus, he likes all your posts.”

Class started almost immediately, so I couldn’t respond. A whole hour of hell, and after class, I realized I forgot about the test tomorrow. I groaned once it was over and everyone was packing up, causing Jimin to laugh a little.

“Forgot?” He asked, making me nod as we stood up.

“Listen, I think I may go study for a while,” I said, biting my lip. “Maybe for an hour? Tell Hobi, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Of course, but we’ll miss you,” Jimin said, pouting.

“Oh, stop, I’ll be there in like an hour or so! Don’t worry. See you later!” I said, running to my dorm.

After about half an hour of studying, I groaned. Lavie wasn’t there to help distract me, so I was bored out of my mind. I bit my lip, getting off my bed and putting my coffee cup next to my book, snapping a picture. I posted it to Instagram, keeping myself distracted for a little. The boys all commented, making me roll my eyes and giggle. I replied back before beginning to study again.

After a minute, my phone went off again. I groaned, looking at it before smiling. Namjoon had commented…. I looked at it, biting my lip and replying back. Not long after, Tae said something, saying hi to Namjoon, making me giggle. I sighed, scrolling through Instagram when my phone went off, saying I was tagged in something.

I shook my head, laughing. Studying was getting no where at this point, so I stood up and changed. I ran out the door with my bag.

Dance practice went by quicker than I thought. Yoongi had been working on a song, naming it Blood Sweat & Tears. Jungkook, Jimin, and Tae all used their vocals on it, while Hoseok and Yoongi rapped. It was a beautiful song, and I couldn’t be prouder of Yoongi. I even have some lines that I sang in it, even though to me, it ruins the song….

We were going through it one more time, Hoseok being the choreographer for the song, adding a bit of flavor to it. We were having a blast dancing to it, and once we finished the chorus, we were breathing heavy. I did a turn, my eyes connecting with someone new… Namjoon.

I about fell over, but Jimin wrapped his arms around me, catching me just in time. Yoongi cut the music, laughing his head off, but I was too caught up with Namjoon. I watched Jin glare his way as I stood there, shocked. Hoseok started laughing, breaking me from my trance and causing me to blush.

“Jungkook, Taehyung. We’re ready when you are,” Jin said, rushed.

“I thought we could do it here?” Taehyung said, smiling.

“Here?” Namjoon and I said at the same time. I felt my face heat up and noticed his do the same.

“Yeah. It’s dry, and neat. Plus, Hoseok is doing some dances with Y/N that I’d like to watch,” Jungkook said, smirking. Jimin kicked him in the back of his leg, making him wince in pain.

“Yah! I’m in it too,” He growled.

“How are you two dating?” Hoseok asked, eyeing them.

“Luck,” They both said. I giggled, shaking my head at them. I saw Namjoon smile a little, making my heart race.

“Okay, we should get started,” Taehyung said, smiling at Namjoon before sitting near Yoongi.

“Hobi, I want to leave,” I growled at him, but it was barely a whisper. Jimin went to chat with Jungkook for a minute, so it was just the two of us.

“But we still have to practice. Let’s stay,” He said, smirking. I griped his ear, pulling him down as he yelped.

“This is why you were excited, huh?” I growled, glaring. “I thought you would’ve told me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He mumbled, wincing as I let go of his ear. “Plus, Yoongi’s the one who told me to keep it from you.”

“You’re both dead to me,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Pretend he’s not there. Or better yet, realize he is, dance better,” He said, winking, making my face heat up.

“Shut up and let’s dance,” I growled, catching Namjoon’s eyes in the mirror, blushing softly. Oh God, what is this?


	7. Chapter 5 | Namjoon's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

 **Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

 **Warning** : Nothing yet!!

 **Word Count** : 1,061

The whole night, I couldn’t focus. Y/N dancing with those two just made me so jealous, but I had to push it down. First, I’m not even dating her, so that in itself is wrong, but even if I was, there was no room for jealousy. A previous relationship taught me that.

“Namjoon, are you listening?” Taehyung said, making me look his way.

“Hmm?” I questioned, making him smile and look their way before turning back to me.

“They’re really good, huh?” He said, his deep voice booming over the music.

“Yeah, they really are,” I replied, looking back in time to catch Y/N looking at me. She stopped almost immediately, making me smile a bit.

“Are you interested in dancing?” Taehyung asked, bright eyes. Yoongi chuckled from his seat, typing away on his computer.

“Joon? He’d kill someone,” He said, smirking.

“Yah, I’m not that bad,” I mumbled, the music cutting off.

“Yoongi, don’t be a dick,” A soft voice said. I looked and saw Y/N walking toward us, a towel around her neck and rubbing the back of her head. “If he wanted to dance, he could try.”

“Y/N, you haven’t seen what I’ve seen,” Yoongi challenged, smirking her way.

“Well, even if he isn’t the best, practice makes perfect, right?” She said, raising an eyebrow. “If I remember the stories from Hobi, you couldn’t make music for shit?”

“You didn’t,” Yoongi said, eyes becoming dark as he faced a nervous Hoseok.

“She needed bait, I took the line,” Hoseok said, shrugging, making Y/N laugh. What a beautiful laugh….

“Don’t listen to him, Namjoon. He’s just an angry grandpa,” She said, looking my way, making me smile.

“We’re used to it,” I said, shoving my thumb in the direction of Jin. “He’s been like this all his life.”

“Yah, when did this turn on me?” Yoongi asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, enough bullying for now,” She said, smiling. “I gotta go and study some more. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Everyone said bye to her, and when she looked my way, I just smiled and waved. I watched her leave, feeling my heart race. We talked… and it wasn’t just a few sentences in passing. Things just may be looking up.

It’s been a little over a week since I’ve been going to this dance studio. Turns out Taehyung isn’t that bad of a guy…. He was funny and caring, an all around good person. I’ve been to this studio every afternoon since then, and the more I come, the more Y/N and I talk.

I got here earlier than the rest today, and sat in front of the mirror, sighing in boredom. I took out my phone, facing it to the mirror and snapping a picture. I opened Instagram, posting it with a caption.

I smiled bright, putting my phone down and looking in the mirror. I frowned, looking at my pink hat and bright shoes. They weren’t very… manly? Oh, God, I’m an idiot…. Why would Y/N want to date a man who wears stuff like this?

It wasn’t long before Y/N ran through the door, out of breath. She held a couple of coffees and a bag. I could smell the food and knew my face had brightened. I quickly took off my hat, hiding it behind my back and smoothing out my hair.

“God, I’m good,” She said, making me chuckle. She looked up, giving a confused look as she walked and sat in front of me, shoving the coffee in front of me and taking out the food. “Where’s your hat?”

“Oh, right here,” I said, a faint blush creeping up my neck. “I just thought I’d take it off.”

“Why?” She asked, concerned. “I love that hat. Plus, you look so good in it.” The blush hit my cheeks as I smiled, sipping the coffee.

“I’m sure it would look better on you, anyway,” I said, smiling at her.

“Well, let’s see,” She said, taking the hat and putting it on. I began to laugh as she posed and made silly faces.

“Yeah, I was so right,” I said, making her giggle. God, I want to hear her laugh all the time.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold,” She said, about to take off the hat, but I stopped her.

“Hey, don’t. Keep it,” I said, smiling.

“Namjoon, I’m not going to keep your hat,” She said, smiling a little.

“I meant what I said. You look a lot better in it than me,” I replied, causing her to smile.

We ate and drank until the others showed up. They all had their dance practice while Jin, Yoongi, and I watched. This was the routine, and it was safe to say that I was making more friends, which was a different experience. It was nice….

Taehyung and Jungkook came to us after they had finished and we all worked on our projects. Luckily, we were almost finished with ours. Once that was over and done with, and it was time to leave, Y/N came and talked to me.

“No practice tomorrow,” Hoseok said, causing me to frown.

“We can take a break on the project too, since we’re so far ahead,” Taehyung said, smiling. Jungkook silently cheered, smirking at Jin, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Great, a free day,” Y/N said, sighing. “I haven’t had one of those since I moved here,” She said, chuckling. She looked at me, smiling softly. “Are you free tomorrow?” I froze and could tell everyone was watching us with close eyes.

“Yeah, it’s Saturday. Why?” I questioned, furrowing my brow.

“Well, you’ve been so great to all of us, I figured I’d take you to dinner,” She said, becoming shy. I smiled softly, squinting my eyes.

“Like, all of us?” I asked.

“Just you, dimwit,” Yoongi said, making Hoseok smack his arm.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” I said, smiling. She brightened up, nodding and gripping her gym bag.

“So, seven?” She questioned, making me chuckle.

“Sure. I’ll come by and pick you up,” I said, a faint blush rolling across my cheeks.

“It’s a deal,” She replied, giggling. “See you guys later.”

“About time,” Jin said once she left, causing me to laugh.

“What’s about time?” Taehyung asked, looking just as confused as Jungkook, making the others roll their eyes.

“Nothing at all,” Jimin mumbled, sighing.


	8. Chapter 6 | Y/n's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

 **Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

 **Warning** : Nothing yet!!

 **Word Count** : 1,080

The rest of the night and day were a blur. My heart racing faster as the time came closer for our… date? Is that what you would call it? I’m not too sure. Thirty minutes till he would pick me up. I bit my lip, deciding to post a picture of my outfit, so the boys could see.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled, giggling to myself. Lavender sat on her bed, smirking as she read her book.

“Told you it’d be worth it,” She mumbled, making me glare.

“Shut up,” I replied, scoffing.

“Y/N, you have to live a little, and as far as I’m concerned, this boy likes you a lot,” She said, placing her book in her lap to look at me.

“Lavie, stop it,” I replied, blushing. “It’s a first date.”

“Alright, I’ll let up. You’ll be bashful enough tonight,” She said, picking her book back up.

There was a knock on the door, and I ran over, opening it to see Namjoon. He was dressed very well, with a pare of jeans and a light pink shirt. I smiled bright at him as he blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You look even prettier in person,” He mumbled, making me laugh.

“Thank you, Joon,” I said, making him look at me and smile.

“Joon?” He questioned, causing the heat run to my cheeks.

“You know… I just thought it was cute,” I said, not looking at him.

“No, I like it,” He replied, making me smile.

“God, just leave, the cuteness is suffocating me,” Lavie yelled. I turned to her, flipping her off before walking out the door and shutting it.

We walked in silence for the most part, walking off campus and to downtown. The night scene in Seoul was one to behold, and I just couldn’t get enough of it. It looked even better with Namjoon standing in the middle of it.

“Where are you taking us?” He asked, making me smile again.

“You’ll see,” I replied. He chuckled, looking my way.

“Surprises, huh? Alright, I’ll play along,” He said, causing me to giggle.

After about a ten-minute walk, we arrived at the restaurant. It was a cute ramyeon place that was hidden away in an alley. We walked in, the owner recognizing me and smiling. He took us to my favorite table in the back, letting us sit and taking our drink orders as we looked through the menu. Once he was gone, Namjoon began a conversation.

“This place is so cute; how did you find this?” He asked, staring at the menu.

“I like to find cute shops and restaurants wherever I go. I’m not exactly mainstream, if you know what I mean,” I replied, placing the menu down and smiling.

“Well, for a foreigner, you certainly found a treasure that even I didn’t know about,” He said, placing his own menu down.

“I hope you like the food. The owner is so sweet, he makes all his food from scratch, even the noodles,” I said, looking towards the kitchen.

“Really?” He asked, bug eyed. “That’s hard work.”

“Yeah, he’s a very hard-working man,” I said, smiling at him. “So, how’s your project with Tae going?”

“Good, we’ve almost finished our information, we just need a conclusion,” He said, leaning forward. “I want to talk about your dancing, it’s so good.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I chuckled.

“Well, lots of practice,” I replied, looking down and giggling. The owner came back, taking our orders and menus, and leaving once more.

“Y/N, why did you ask me here? Just the two of us?” He asked, leaning forward on his arms.

“Well, I thought it’d be a cute experience. Plus, I wanted to treat you for being in me and my friends lives,” I replied, quick on my feet. He gave a small frown that I barely caught. He raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming.

“So, you didn’t ask me on a date?” He asked, giving a genuine smile.

“Would you be opposed if this was a date?” I asked, biting my lip and furrowing my brow. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not at all. I wanted to ask you myself, you beat me to the punch,” He replied, making me go wide eyed and lean forward.

“Really? How long?” I asked, curious. He finally blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Since Zoology,” He mumbled, making you laugh.

“Oh my God, we’re idiots,” I said, putting my head in my hand.

“Why?” He asked, a smile growing.

“I have, too,” I said, giggling as he laughed.

“Well, Jin was right,” He said, shaking his head.

“So were the rest of the boys,” I replied, looking at him. “We never admit this to them, agreed?”

“Agreed,” He said, smirking.

Our food came and it was little conversation from there. We just talked about everything, it was so open. Once it was done, we began our walk back to campus. Just before reaching it, I began to shiver due to the cold, night air.

“Cold?” He asked, eyeing me. I shook my head, giving a small smile.

“No, I’m alright,” I lied, making him roll his eyes. He put his arm around me, leaning me into him, making me hug around his waist to balance myself.

“Better?” He asked, eyeing me. Heat rose to my cheeks, making me look away.

“Better,” I replied, smiling.

We walked like that the rest of the way to my dorm, where we stood outside the door, smiling at each other and trying to figure out how to end this wonderful night.

“Well, I had a great time,” He said, smiling.

“Me too,” I replied, giggling.

“Next time, I’ll take you somewhere,” He said, making me smile brighter.

“So, there is a next time?” I questioned, laughing as he blushed.

“I mean, if you want,” He said, biting his lip.

“Sure, I like spending time with you,” I replied. A wave of courage ran through me, and I tip toed in front of him, pecking his lips. They were softer than I thought, and even if it was only for a few seconds, it was perfect.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night,” I said, waving. He stood there, completely dazed and bringing his hand up to slightly wave. I walked into my dorm, closing the door and leaning against it, before placing my burning face in my hands and squealing.


	9. Chapter 7 | Namjoon's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

**Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

**Warning** : Mentions of Alcohol; Profanity

**Word Count** : 1,113

It’s been about three weeks since Y/N and I started going out. With every date, it just got better and better, and by the fourth one, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes! It’s been going perfectly, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Taehyung and I turned in our project and earned an A, but I still come with Jin every afternoon to the studio to watch them dance and Yoongi record. Jin’s gotten pretty close to everyone alongside with me, so we all are becoming one big happy family.

“Joonie, did you see Jimin’s post from last night?” She asked, walking over and pecking my lips, making gagging noises come from Jungkook and Jimin. Y/N glared at them, making me laugh and shake my head.

“No, I haven’t been on,” I replied, making her smile.

“You should, it’s cute,” She said, smiling brighter. I nodded, opening my phone and going to Instagram.

I couldn’t help but laugh at what everyone was saying, shaking my head as a light blush crossed my cheeks.

“That is a great picture, though,” I said, standing up and hugging her, gaining more gagging noises.

“I agree,” She replied, ignoring them and leaning up, placing a warm kiss to my lips, making me smile through it.

“Please, I can only gag so much!” Jungkook begged, making Jin smack the back of his head.

“Yah, leave them alone,” He said, rolling his eyes and continuing to work with Yoongi.

“How’s the singing, Jin?” Y/N asked, staying in my arms.

“He’s a hell of a lot better than he thinks,” Yoongi perked up, looking up and smiling. “Trust me, his voice was needed for Blood Sweat and Tears, but there’s still something missing,” He mumbled, biting his lip.

“Don’t worry, Yoongi. You’ll find it,” I said, smiling toward him.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Y/N all of a sudden said, smiling at me.

“Where to this time?” Taehyung asked, smirking. “And dressed like that?”

“A new bar that opened up,” I said, making Hoseok furrow his brow.

“The new bar? Be careful, there’s been some talk about it,” Hoseok said, concerned.

“So we heard. We’ll judge for ourselves,” Y/N said, smirking. “Let’s go.”

Walking with her to downtown Seoul was probably the best part of the date. We both really love nature and animals, and it’s the best possible thing for us to do. When we arrived at the bar, it was almost packed full of college kids, and loud. Boy, was the music booming.

For hours, we just hung out, danced, and drank a little. We were both a little tipsy, but nothing enough to be drunk. We were chilling at an open table when I decided to get us both sodas.

“You having fun?” I asked her, making her smile.

“Yeah, of course! You’re here!” She yelled over the music.

“I’m going to go get us some sodas, I’ll be back,” I said back, kissing her lips before walking to the bar.

I asked for them, leaning against it to face her. She was playing on her phone, looking more gorgeous than ever. I may have only been dating her for a month, but she was important to me, I just knew it.

Before the drinks came, a guy went and sat in my chair. I blinked in surprise, squinting as she smiled and said hello. He was drunk, like most of the people in here, but obviously Y/N knew him from her smile. He must’ve been a friend.

The bartender tapped my shoulder and I nodded in thanks, deciding to stay in my spot and watch what happens. It was apparent in Y/N’s features that she became uncomfortable. She said something and pointed to me, and I quickly turned to make it seem as if I was just grabbing the drinks. When I turned back, my blood boiled and I dropped both cups, letting them shatter on the ground. The guy was running a hand up her leg.

I stomped over, my whole being becoming blind with rage. I lifted the guy up, punching him square in the face. I heard Y/N squeak in surprise, standing up too. The man stood up, clearly angry, and swung, hitting my cheek. I had braced myself, so I didn’t fall over, and lifted my fist to punch him again, but security came, dragging and throwing me out.

I felt blood run out of my mouth, and when I stood up, Y/N was running at me to help me up, looking fearful and upset.

“Joon, are you okay?” She asked. The rage still bubbled through me, and rage being mixed with alcohol wasn’t good.

“Fine,” I snapped, making her furrow her eyebrows as I started walking back to campus.

“Hey, talk to me,” She said, running to catch up.

“Go on,” I replied, and in the corner of my eye, I saw hurt in her eyes. Rage was a dangerous game that was consuming me, and I couldn’t stop it.

“What?” She asked, making me stop and turn to her so fast, she jumped.

“Go back and talk to that guy,” I growled, continuing to walk. I saw a new anger form in her as she jumped in front of me, making me stop.

“Are you seriously mad at _me_?” She asked, pointing to her chest.

“Yeah, that guy came to you, didn’t he?” I questioned, walking around her.

“Namjoon, I knew him from class. He made me uncomfortable, didn’t you see that?” She asked, her voice desperate.

“Just leave me alone, Y/N!” I shouted, making her stop in her spot.

“Namjoon,” She whispered, making my heart break. “I… I don’t think this is working, we should see other people.”

“Fine by me,” I said back, but my heart was breaking.

She ran towards campus, and I stuck back, the words exchanged cutting into me like a knife. A few tears fell as I walked faster to my dorm, and when I made it, I slammed the door, leaning against it and sliding down, letting myself cry. I put my face in my hands, letting out a few choked gasps.

“Namjoon?” A quiet voice asked, and I heard movement, but I kept my face hidden, letting out a sob. “Namjoon, what happened?”

Jin was in front of me, holding my shoulders and staring wide eyed. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around him and cry. I needed comfort, my heart breaking every second. He started to rub my back and shush me.

“Hey, it’s alright. Tell me what happened,” He whispered, making me sigh.

“I fucked everything up,” I choked, shutting my eyes tight.


	10. Chapter 8 | Y/n's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

**Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

**Warning** : Mentions of Alcohol

**Word Count** : 1,294

It’s been a week since Namjoon blew up on me, and I was miserable. I had liked Namjoon for so long, and dated him for a few weeks, but I could really feel something for him…. Maybe love is far to soon to say, but I do know that I really cared about him….

I was laying in my room, tears down my face and empty wrappers and ice cream tubes around my bed. The entire week, I’d go to classes with a happy smile, and as soon as I entered my dorm, I’d be crying once more. It’s the weekend now, and I was laying in bed, sniffing and blowing my nose. Lavender walked in, tapping her foot and staring me down.

“Y/N, come on, you haven’t dated him long enough to be this sad,” She said, eyeing me.

“Leave me alone, Lavie. You don’t understand,” I choked out, turning to face the wall.

“I understand that you are practically in love with him. Love at first sight is a thing, you know?” She asked, sitting down.

“Then why are you bullying me saying I didn’t date him long enough?” I asked, my voice almost a whimper.

“I’m trying to help,” She said, sighing. “I thought maybe that would make you feel better….”

“She brought back up, too,” Another voice said, making me look behind my shoulder to see Taehyung and Jimin walk in, giving a soft smile.

“No,” I mumbled, looking back to the wall. “I’ve been avoiding you guys for a reason.”

“Yeah, well, Namjoon has too,” Taehyung said, making me sigh and shut my eyes.

“No one has talked to him?” I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

“No, we have,” Jimin said, nodding. “Actually, Yoongi and Hoseok are over there now. Turns out, he’s not doing too well either.”

“Oh, come on,” I replied, turning on my back and covering my face.

“Y/N, we need to go and find you a man,” Lavie said, glaring at the two boys.

“I have an idea for that,” A new voice said, coming into the room. Jungkook smiled my way, wrapping his arm around Jimin. “A club.”

“No,” I replied, staring him down. “Guys, I don’t want another guy, it’s too soon.”

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, it’s the only way to make you feel better,” Taehyung said, eyeing me. “Come on, get dressed.”

I had no choice whatsoever. I couldn’t help but be pretty angry at them for doing this, especially after saying no so many times, but I know it’s their own way of trying to help, and I can’t be upset at that.

I was wearing a dress that was more than revealing, which was kind of uncomfortable in the situation I was in, but I ignored it. Jungkook and Jimin were on the dance floor together, dancing a bit more sexual than necessary, but hey, they’re dating after all. Taehyung had convinced Lavie to go and dance with him, and she very poorly accepted, but she looks like she’s having fun now, which made my mood a little better. At that moment, I decided to check Instagram, stopping on Yoongi’s picture.

Even with the pain in my heart, I smiled at it. About time…. I was now sat at the bar on my third glass of wine. Even at a club, I wanted to seem classier than I was. Plus, I wasn’t a big fan of alcohol in the first place but could drink it every now and then. I sighed, running my finger on the top of the glass. In the corner of my eye, someone sat next to me. I ignored him but could tell he wasn’t from Korea. Maybe American?

“Hi,” He said, gaining my attention slightly. “I’m Jack.”

He had blonde hair and blue eyes, matching his very pale skin. He was a bit chiseled, sharp jaw, muscles to the Gods. He was pretty attractive, but his jockey atmosphere threw me off of him.

“Y/N,” I replied, giving a closed mouth smile before taking another sip of my drink.

“You seem heartbroken,” He said, ordering a drink and looking toward me.

“Not enough to go home with you, so stop trying to get into my vulnerability, thank you,” I said, extending out you before taking another sip. He chuckled, smirking at me.

“Huh, you’re smart. Alright, you got me. I just think you’re very pretty,” He said, scooting closer.

“Jack, you’re a pretty handsome man. Built, beautiful eyes,” I said. Even in my drunk state, I just realized we were speaking English to each other. “but I’m really not interested. Not now, at this point. Maybe not ever. I’m sorry.”

“I can wait,” He said, turning a bit more serious. “Listen, we have a couple of classes together…. I’ve noticed you a lot, and just got the courage to talk to you.” I looked at him, squinting my eyes.

“No plays?” I asked, eyeing his physic.

“No plays. Here,” He said, taking a napkin and pen and writing a number down. “If you ever change your mind, call me.”

“Will do, pretty boy,” I replied, watching him smile as I furrowed my brow and he walked away. Next thing I knew, Taehyung had taken his seat, smiling widely.

“Who was that?” He asked, smirking. Lavie was close behind, and I tried to ignore how she leaned into him, smiling.

“He was handsome,” Lavie said, smiling bright.

“Yeah, a cocky jock too,” I replied, showing the napkin. “I got his number.”

“Text him!” Taehyung said, excited.

“Tae, I said I’m not ready,” I said, more firmly. “I’m going home. See you all later.” Before they could stop me, I was out the door.

It’s been a few days since the bar, and I was surprisingly feeling so much better. The night of the club, I had texted Jack so he had my number and we had really been texting nonstop. It was actually pretty nice, and I decided to go to dance practice that night.

Lavender decided to come, because she wanted to see Taehyung, much to my teasing her. They were beginning their own little love story while I tried to heal my own, but it made me so happy to see Lavender giving him a chance. When I entered the studio, taking off my backpack, my heart almost stopped seeing Namjoon and Jin. Hoseok and Yoongi’s eyes widened while the Maknaes danced away, not a care.

“Y/N,” Namjoon said, wide eyed.

He didn’t look great, but good nonetheless, and I wondered what he was doing. Was he crying? His puffy red eyes answered me. He seemed to be okay with his hygiene, which is good. I gave a soft smile, nodding and looking him up and down.

“Hi, Joon,” I said, biting my lip. “You look good.”

“You do too,” He said, smirking. “How have you been?”

“Good,” I replied, smiling.

“She’s been texting this boy,” Lavie said, butting in. I glared at her, and she slightly winced. I looked back at Namjoon, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Yeah? Is he nice?” Namjoon asked. His eyes showed how hurt he was, and I could see it, but everyone else saw a happy Namjoon.

“Yeah, he’s okay. A little cocky, but that’s it,” I replied, nodding. “I missed you, Joonie.”

“I missed you too,” He said, smiling softly.

“Yes! You’re made up!” Hoseok said, loudly.

“About time,” Jin mumbled, sighing in relief.

“Come on, you have a lot to catch up on, let’s start practice,” Hoseok said, smiling. I nodded as we began practice, but the entire time, Namjoon and I were eyeballing each other through the mirror. The spark was bluntly there, but we both decided to ignore it.


	11. Chapter 9 | Namjoon's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

**Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

**Warning** : Mentions of Alcohol

**Word Count** : 1,076

I entered the dorm with Jin once again after practice, my heart sinking to my stomach once the door shut. I landed on the bed, groaning as loud as I could into the pillow. I could hear Jin sigh as he sat on his own bed.

“Dude, are you okay?” He asked, making me turn my head to look at him.

“No, but that’s life,” I replied, turning my head to the wall. A knock sounded on the door, and Jin stood up to open it.

“Namjoon, you alright man?” Yoongi’s voice sounded, making me roll my eyes.

“Can you guys stop asking me that?” I asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall. “No, I’m not okay. I messed up, and she’s found someone better.”

“Joon, I don’t think he’s better though….” Hoseok said, biting his lip. “I’ve known Y/N for a lot longer than anyone, and she doesn’t seem happy.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, eyeing him.

“This guy, she posted a picture with him on Instagram, have you seen it?” Yoongi asked, eyeing me.

I didn’t answer as I picked up my phone, opening Instagram and going straight to Y/N’s page. I clicked the picture, and it only made my heart sink further.

I shut it down, tears threatening to spill as I groaned at Yoongi.

“Why on earth would you show me this?” I asked, giving a small glare.

“Well, if you were paying attention, he’s not her type,” Hoseok said, eyeing me. “Blonde, blue eyes. I can smell the jock through the picture.”

“The Maknae line doesn’t seem to see it,” Yoongi mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“So?” I asked, making Yoongi glare.

“Okay, stop this pity party,” Yoongi warned.

“Yoongi,” Jin said, but Yoongi ignored him.

“Grow up, this girl is the love of your life, is she not?” He asked, making my eyes widen.

“Well, I haven’t known her long enough…” I said, frowning.

“People just know, Namjoon,” Hoseok said, nodding. “Y/N feels the same way.”

“And she told you this?” I asked, eyeing him.

“Like I said, I’ve known her for a long time. She seems happier with you, is all I’m saying,” He replied, biting his lip.

“Can we stop throwing this pity party and start talking to her, please?” Yoongi asked, furrowing his brow. “I really hate seeing you both so miserable….”

“Well, fine, but I’m not making any promises,” I mumbled, squinting my eyes. “Why is this confusing…?”

“That’s love, man,” Hoseok said, smirking.

It’s been a week since I found out about the new guy in Y/N’s life, and I felt worse about it with each breathe. They posted to Instagram together, spent time together, we even met him during practice. Y/N and I have been talking more and more, and it’s like we were friends again.

I can’t help but feel selfish… or insane. I never wanted to be the jealous boyfriend, or even friend, so I’m burying my feelings, which is also horrible to do, but I’ll manage…. I have to, for the sake of Y/N….

“Hey, Namjoon, you ready to study?” Y/N asked, eyeing me. “You alright? You seem puzzled.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I replied, my heart swelling at her concern. This is stupid….

“Alright,” She said, not believing me. We were in the library, the section where everyone can talk, and she was planning on helping me with some Chemistry.

“So, how’s Jack?” I asked, giving a small smile, not focused on Chemistry at all.

“Oh, I don’t know,” She replied, furrowing her brow. “He’s acting a bit… odd lately.”

“What? How come?” I asked, the concern apparent in my voice.

“Don’t worry, Joonie,” She said, looking a bit bashful as she smiled towards me, my heart swelling once again. “He’s just a little… possessive, I don’t know. I’m not really into possessive, if you know what I mean.”

“Trust me, I know…” I said, frowning. She looked at me, looking just as upset. Her hand laid onto mine as she stared at me with soft eyes.

“Joonie, I know why you did it. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” She whispered, looking at our hands. “I, actually, owe you an apology.”

“For what? None of it was your fault,” I replied, squinting my eyes with a frown that might as well been glued to my face.

“Well, I didn’t help the situation. I shouldn’t of ran, we were both drunk, or at least tipsy. We should’ve just talked about it in the morning… and I ran and ended it,” She said, biting her lip. “Relationships are a two-way street, and I didn’t handle it very well, so… I’m sorry, Joonie.”

“Y/N,” I breathed out. I unintentionally reached my hand to her face, placing it on her cheek. I half expected her to pull away, but she just leaned into it, my heart aching at the sight. “I shouldn’t have gotten upset at you for something you couldn’t have controlled. It’s my fault, and you had every right to run….”

“Y/N!” A voice said, making us both jump and turn. Jack was stomping over, glaring at me. I got a bad feeling when I took my hand away from her cheek, her weary smile making me upset.

“Jack, hi,” She said, standing up. Instead of saying hello, he gripped her, putting her behind his back. I quickly stood up, staring at him. He was about my height, so we were eye level to each other.

“What are you doing hanging out with him?” He warned, speaking English. Luckily, I knew English pretty well.

“I was just hanging out with him, he’s my friend, Jack,” She said, her voice strong. There was a small waver, and I knew he caught it too.

“Well, you should’ve told me,” He said, never taking his eyes off me.

“No, she shouldn’t have,” I replied in English, making him confused, along with her. “She doesn’t owe you anything.”

“And how would you know?” He whispered, smirking. “You lost her.”

With that, he dragged her away. She looked at me with eyes that told me she didn’t want to go, and she needed help. A new found anger went through me, and I packed my stuff. I had to find and tell the others. She’d most likely come to practice tonight, and if she didn’t, we’d just have to go and find her. All I knew was she would not be spending another night with him….


	12. Chapter 10 | Y/n's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

**Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

**Warning** : Mentions of Fighting, Blood, Anxiety; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,041

I walked into my dorm room, a deep sigh coming from my mouth. I just got into a huge fight with Jack, and I felt sick. He had become so aggressive, it was toxic. I’m blessed to have been raised but such a strong mother, I was able to end it and not look back. I took a moment to open Instagram, scrolling through and landing on Jin’s post.

I gave a small smile, feeling my nerves relax a little. He looked happy… happier than I’ve seen him in days. Lavender’s eyes landed on me as I walked deeper into the room.

“Y/N? You look sick!” Lavender said, standing up and placing her hands on my arms. I winced, making her wide eyed and immediately take them off.

“Lavie, I’m fine. Just bruised,” I replied, lifting my sleeves to show bruised handprints.

“Y/N, oh my god,” She said, bug eyed.

“Lavender, I’m okay,” I said, giving a small smile. “It’s over, I’m done.”

“This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have pushed you,” She whispered, frowning.

“Lavender, do not blame yourself,” I whispered, eyeing her. “Please, it’s fine. I got to go to practice.”

“Want me to come?” She asked, tears threatening to spill. I nodded, giving a small smile.

“I’d love you to. You can help me control the boys when I tell them,” I replied, getting changed into workout clothes.

“He what!” Hoseok shouted, eyes wide with anger.

“Hobi,” I warned, but Taehyung cut me off.

“I’ll kill him,” He growled, about to leave, but I hugged him, heart racing.

“Tae, please, stop,” I begged, squeezing my eyes shut.

“Why? He hurt you!” Jimin asked, a growl in his voice.

“But, she ended it,” Yoongi said, making me pull away from Tae and look at him. “Listen, I’m as upset as you guys with what he did, but he’s done for. Y/N ended it, period.”

“Yoongi’s right,” Jungkook said, furrowing his brow. Before any of us could respond, Jin ran in, breathing heavy.

“Guys, Namjoon’s missing,” He said.

“What?” I asked, wide eyed.

“He said he was going to see you. He’s not answering his phone or anything,” Jin said, wide eyed.

“Oh god, we gotta go,” I said, running out the door with the others close behind.

We decided to split up to look, going in pairs. Jungkook was with me as we walked around the darkness of campus. My heart was racing, and I knew Jack had something to do with it. I squinted my eyes, anger raging through me as I remembered our fight.

“What’re you thinking?” Jungkook asked, eyeing me.

“How horrible he is,” I replied. “Jack, I mean. We got in an argument about Namjoon.”

“And?” He asked.

“He was very… racist? Towards Koreans. It didn’t make any sense,” I replied, sighing. “He lives in Korea, barely knows the language, and was criticizing me for even talking to Namjoon.”

“Fuck him,” Jungkook said, angry. “Foreigners like that are common.”

“They ruin it for the rest of us,” I mumbled.

There was a grunt as we passed an alleyway, and down it we saw four men surrounding a body on the ground, kicking it. I gasped, making them turn to face us. One was Jack, and it clicked who was on the ground.

“Get away from him!” Jungkook yelled, running down the alleyway, me close behind him.

He punched the first guy, the other two coming up on him. I jumped onto Jack’s back, biting into his neck and tugging at his hair. He shouted in pain, slamming me into the wall, making me huff in response and limp down.

“Y/N,” Namjoon choked out, making me look at him.

“Hold on, Joonie. I need to help Kookie,” I said, standing up.

Two of the guys were holding him while the third punched him in the stomach. Jack was protecting them as I growled., glaring hard. I kicked my foot, landing in between his legs, making him fall to his knees. I took his head, slamming it to me knee. He fell back, groaning in pain.

I took the chance to get onto the back of the man punching Jungkook, wrapping my arms tight around his neck, choking him. He stumbled back, giving Jungkook time to rip out of ones grip, slamming a fist to the other. One ran away, leaving Jungkook with only one attacker.

The one I was on slammed me against a wall, knocking the breath away once more. I fell next to Namjoon again, but this time, my attacker punched me, making me dizzy. I heard Jungkook yell my name, but Jack’s face appeared in front of me.

“Stupid bitch,” He growled.

I felt his fingers wrap around my neck, making me automatically bring my hands to his wrists. My oxygen was cut off, and I was gasping. Namjoon was desperately trying to reach me, but he was far too weak, while Jungkook had two attackers.

Think, Y/N, think. What did my mom teach me…? I could feel myself loosing consciousness, a panic settling deep in my bones. I had to think of something to do, and fast, or I would die. That’s when it hit me…. The eyes… Mom always said to go for the eyes.

I reached my thumbs up, settling them against Jack’s eyes and pushing in as hard as I could. I listened Jack scream in pain, his arms going away to cover his hurt eyes. I began to cough, air filling my lungs fast, making me light headed.

I listened to the sirens coming; the first word coming to mind was finally…. My hand went to my tender throat as I listened to Jack scream. Feet hit the pavement, the other two attackers running the other way to escape. Jungkook came over, kicking Jack in the head, making him pass out.

I weakly went to Namjoon, holding his face and finally getting a good look at him. His entire face was bruised and bloody, and I didn’t even have to look to know the bruises covered his entire body. I sighed in relief, seeing him move a little.

“You’ll be okay, police are coming. It’ll be okay,” I whispered, watching him close his eyes and pass out.


	13. Chapter 11 | Namjoon's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

**Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

**Warning** : Hospitals; Injuries

**Word Count** : 1,004

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I groaned softly, squinting my eyes a little before quickly relaxing, pain hitting me like a ton of bricks. I made my body stiff, making sure to not move at all. Strange enough, I felt something in my hand.

I slowly opened my eyes but could barely move my neck. It was in one of those neck brace things, controlling the movement. I adjusted my eyes to see Y/N, my heart swelling almost instantly. She had fallen asleep on a pillow, holding my hand. It looked like she had bruises on her face, my veins boiling with anger at the sight.

“Dude, you’re awake,” A voice said, making my eyes move from her to Jin.

“Shh, Y/N isn’t,” I whispered, looking back at her. She stirred, opening her eyes a little. I watched her frown, squeezing my hand a little before looking towards me. Her face brightened as she sat up fast, and I saw her neck. Two large hands bruised across it.

“Y/N,” I whispered, reaching my hand up and frowning.

“Hey, I’m alright. How are you feeling? You’re the one in the hospital bed,” She said softly, making my heart beat faster.

“Better. Uncomfortable,” I mumbled.

“Do you need another blanket? Pillow? Want me to get some water?” She asked, concern on her face. I chuckled, my throat a little dry.

“Water would be great,” I replied. She stood up but Jin shook his head.

“I’ll go get it,” Jin said, nodding. “You two need to talk.”

I watched him leave before moving my eyes to look at Y/N. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked away, a shaky sigh escaping through her parted lips. I furrowed my brow, trying to reach for her, but the pain was too strong. She noticed and gripped my hand.

“I’m so sorry,” She choked out, shaking her head. “This is all my fault.”

“Hey, why do you think that?” I asked, eyeing her. I wanted to hug her, so badly, but I knew the pain and braces would stop me.

“I started to see him, far too soon after us. It was stupid, I was stupid. I should’ve just waited for you and figured out my feelings before doing this,” She cried, big wet tears hitting her lap as she held back sobs.

“Y/N, please look at me,” I begged. She slowly looked my way, her eyes already red and puffy from tears. I motioned her to come closer, so she moved her chair so she was directly beside me. I reached my hand out, wiping the tears with the back of my thumb.

“Joonie,” She whispered.

“Shh, baby,” I whispered back, making her frown and lean into my hand, shutting her eyes. “None of this is your fault. You were hurt and needed someone to help you. I can’t thank Jack enough for that…. Time only tells how a person truly is, or how they react. None of this… is your fault.”

“Namjoon,” She said, looking at me. “You’re hurt because of me and my poor judgement.”

“I’m hurt because I went to look for you, to get you away from him,” I whispered, frowning. “Turns out, you were stronger than I ever could’ve imagined. You left him, and Jack and his friends came looking for me.”

“Please,” She begged, more tears falling.

“I’m not going to stop until you know it’s not your fault,” I replied, staring at her. “Y/N, you are the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me…. Please, don’t blame yourself….”

She hesitated, staring at me with big, round eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, I couldn’t look away. She stopped crying all together after a few minutes, leaning over and gently placing her lips on mine. I put my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers through her hair as I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss.

“About time,” Someone grumbled, making us pull apart. She blushed softly, my eyes wondering to Taehyung who stood in the doorway, smirking.

“What do you want, Tae?” She asked, shaking her head and smiling softly.

“Jungkook just got released. A couple of broken ribs, but he’ll be okay,” He said, nodding.

“Jungkook was here?” I asked, surprised.

“He took down a few of the guys attacking you,” Y/N replied, sighing. “He got beat up pretty bad. I’m glad he’s okay.”

“He took them down…?” I whispered, squinting my eyes in confusion.

“Of course he did,” Yoongi said, peeking his head in. “We weren’t just going to leave you, man.”

“How long does Namjoon have to stay here?” Y/N asked.

“They said a couple more nights, just to make him heal a bit better,” Yoongi replied, frowning.

“Okay, I’ll stay here, you all go home, take care of Kook,” Y/N said, sitting back down and holding my hand.

“Y/N, you need to go home, get some rest,” I warned, eyeing her.

“I’m doing fine right here,” She countered, laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly. Jin came in, setting a glass of water down, making me laugh again.

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” He replied, making me smile up in thanks.

After everyone left, and it was dark in the room, Y/N’s light breathing was the only thing that could be heard. She was asleep and looked so peaceful. I listened to her breathing, my eyes shutting every now and then from exhaustion. My body was healing, and it was taking a lot out of me.

I picked up my phone, deciding to check Instagram one more time before bed. My eyes landed on Taehyung’s most recent photo, my heart beginning to swell.

I couldn’t help but look at Y/N after seeing it, smiling softly. I placed my hand on her head, rubbing it, making her smile in her sleep. This is everything I could’ve wanted…. How did I ever get so lucky to land a girl like her…?


	14. Chapter 12 | Y/n's POV

**Genre** : College!AU, Fluff, Angst

**Pairing** : Nerd!Namjoon x Foreign!Female!Reader ; Mentions of Yoonseok & Jikook ; Bestie!Taehyung x Bestie!Lavender(OC)

**Warning** : None!

**Word Count** : 722

It’s the end of the semester, snow carefully placed along the ground. Namjoon’s wounds had all healed, and he was in perfect condition. I walked out of the building after my last class of the semester to see Namjoon waiting with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Awe, thank you baby,” I said, taking the drink and standing on my tip toes to peck his lips.

“You’re welcome,” He said with a bright smile.

“You ready?” I asked, leaning into him and sipping my hot chocolate.

“Yeah, a little nervous,” He admitted, biting his lip.

“Joonie, you’re amazing, I’m sure they’ll take you,” I replied, smiling.

“Yeah, I guess,” He said, furrowing his brow.

“Hey, look at me,” I said, stopping. He turned to me, and I put my free, gloved hand onto his cheek. “Namjoon, you are one of the best rappers I’ve seen. Plus, you have the help of all the boys. Yoongi added you to his song, it works perfectly.”

“I know, but what if they’re looking for more vocals? Taehyung and Jungkook have a definite spot, even Jin! Hoseok can sing and rap _and_ dance, and Yoongi produces. I’m just a rapper….” He whispered, sighing and leaning his forehead onto mine.

“Namjoon,” I said softly. “You can produce too, I’ve listened to your stuff, trust me. You’re an amazing rapper, they’ll be stupid to not take you.”

You both walked hand in hand to the dance studio you both know and love, walking in and placing your coats, hats, and scarves onto the hooks. Hoseok and Jimin were dancing, while Jungkook looked at the laptop with Yoongi and Jin. Taehyung was chatting with Lavender, holding her hand and smiling.

“Hey, guys,” I said, making them all turn. Lavender was the only one calm, the rest had furrowed brows or weak smiles. “Not you all too!”

“Y/N, it’s a big deal,” Jin mumbled, frowning. “All of us may not get in.”

“The music program is always looking for new people, and you’re all some of the best I know,” I replied, smiling. “Yoongi, you’re already in it. You too, Hoseok.”

“I know, but if they don’t get in because of my song,” Yoongi said.

“Or my dances,” Hoseok continued, sighing.

“Boys, I promise, it’ll be okay. The song is perfect, and if they don’t want you, screw them! Someone out there will, I promise,” I said, smiling big as they all returned the smile.

“Thanks Y/N,” Jimin said, smiling softly.

After a couple hours, the boys went to the meeting. Lavender and I waited in the dance studio, completely wrecked with nerves. Yeah, I was happy go-lucky for the boys, but I’m actually just as nervous as them.

“Y/N, it’ll be okay,” Lavender said, bouncing her leg and biting her nails.

I ignored her, turning on some music and trying to dance my stress away. It felt like an eternity before the boys walked back in, tear stained faces and big smiles. I ran over to Namjoon, eyes filled with hope.

“Did you get in?” I asked, biting my lip.

“We got more than in,” Taehyung cheered.

“We’re in a group,” Jungkook gushed, smiling big.

“We’ll finish out our college and go to a company,” Jimin said.

“They even have a name. Bangtan boys,” Jin said, smiling.

“Or BTS for short,” Yoongi said, smirking.

“Oh my god!” I said, jumping up and down. “That’s great! I’m so proud of you all!”

“Thanks Jagiya,” Namjoon said, leaning down and kissing me passionately, which I greatly returned.

“Come on guys, save it for later,” Lavender said, chuckling.

“We should celebrate,” Hoseok said, smiling big.

“Yeah! Hoseok buys,” Jungkook said, making the others cheer as Hoseok went wide eyed.

“I didn’t agree to that,” Hoseok mumbled, pouting.

“Don’t worry, Hobi. I’ll help pay,” I replied, smiling. “Oh, before we leave, let me take a picture of you all.”

They all moved in together, letting me snap a picture that I posted to Instagram right after.

Our lives are something you don’t plan for, it’s just a mysterious string of events that can happen both good and bad. When I met Namjoon, I somehow knew that I was instantly in love with him. Now, our lives have changed completely, having the family we have and the love we share. Nothing can tear us apart.


End file.
